Pvz:Dave,s Adventure
This is my first story. Creator:AdamAkmal244 Helpers:Add username,Send me a message and i add your username here. * * * This is the crossover story of Pvz, Mario, Oggy and the Cockroaches. Characters Dave Species: Human Age: Assumed 25 years old. Personality: Crazy man does not have personality right? Coby Species: Pikachu Age: 20 years old. Personality: Friendly, Scaredy. Bob Species: Human. Age: Same as Dave. Personality: Fierce, Unfriendly. Zomboss Species: Zombie. Age: 30 years old. Personality: Fierce, Genius. Joey Species: Cockroach. Age: Less 1 year than Dave. Personality: Fierce, Bookworm. Dee Dee Species: Cockroach. Age: less 2 years than Joey. Personality: Similiar to a trash can, for food. Marky Species: Cockroach Age: less 18 years than Joey. Personality: Brandy drinker, Likes candy. Oggy Species: Cat. Age: 18 years old. Personality: Scaredy, Weak. Mario Species: Human Age: Same as Dave Personality: Brave, Creepy. Luigi Species: Human Age: More 1 year than Dave Personality: Scaredy, Genius. Starlow Species: Star Age: 23 Personality: Genius, Playful Bowser Species: Koopa Age: 30 Personality: Brave, Fierce Popple Species: Beanish Age: 20 Personality: Scaredy Fawful Species: Beanish Age: 25 Personality: Selfish, Unfriendly Antasma Species: Nightmare, Bat Age: 29 Personality: Fierce, Selfish !!Atention!! Some of part of the story is from cartoons,games i play or watch. 0.They lived in Elmore city, this make reference to The Amazing World Of Gumball, however, Gumball lived in Elmore city. 1.Dave,s right neighbour,s name is Bob,from Oggy and the cockroaches,he also has same personality. 2.Dave,s left neighbour is a Pikachu named Coby from the Pokemon series. 3.The cockroaches (Joey,Dee Dee,Marky) also make appearance as main Antagonist. 4. When Dave says "Let,s bowl", it resembles Skips in Regular Show when he say " Let,s bowl". 5. Dave use Penny as Coby,s translator. 6. Oggy is confirmed to appear in episode 2 as Dave,s front neighbour. 7. In The shadow showdown, introduced some characters from the Mario series, this is the list. *Mario *Luigi *Popple *Bowser *Fawful *Antasma *Starlow Epsiode 1 : Coby,s problem 10 April 2014 Malaysia 9:00 in the morning. Dave: OH BOY, 9:00 AM!!! Im going to be late. Dave goes to the lawn. He sees Coby. Dave: Hey Coby, whassa mater. Coby: Roaches and Zombies. Dave: I,ll handle em. Coby: Gee... you look to generous today. And then Dave shows Coby his Wall-nut. Dave shocked to see the roaches relaxing at the lawn. Dave: Let,s bowl. Dave bowls a Wall- nut hitting Marky. Marky: Watch where you going! Dave and Coby just bowl Wall-nuts at Joey and his brother, Dee Dee. BANG!BOOM!It hit the cockroaches! Joey: Oh serious? You wanna play? Take this. Joey throws a ball at Dave but it hit Coby. Coby: Hey!!! Take this! Coby throw a hot sauce. Dee Dee: Aaarrrggghhh!!! Hot! Hot! Hot!. And then Dee Dee hits a wall. End episode 1 Episode 2: Oggy,s appearance 11 April 2014 Elmore city Ahhhh a wonderful day for a new neigbour, and it,s the time Dave has new neighbour. Vroom! A car came at Dave,s front house. And then a blue cat, red nose and a black hat appeared at the car. Oggy: Hi, new neighbour. Dave: Oh, hi. And then they back to their house, when Peashooter asks Dave. Peashooter: Who is he(points at Oggy) Oggy: Peashooter, MY NAME IS OGGY, Okay! Peashooter: ... 10 minutes later... Nong nung, Dave,s bell is ringing, it,s Oggy! He say he wants to make a BBQ. Dave: Ok, no problem. 11 April 2014 Oggy,s house And when Dave go to Oggy,s house, Bob and Coby are already there. Dave: *sighs*() Coby: Hey let,s play card battle. 11 April 2014 Oggy,s backyard And then Oggy arrange the card and play. This is the results. Round 1 Oggy - A(spade) Bob - 4(heart) Coby - 9(clubs) Dave - king(diamond) Dave: Yay, i win! Round 2 Coby - 9(spade) Dave - queen(diamond) Oggy - 6(clubs) Bob - 3(clubs) Coby: Haha, Ah, Dave! Look!(points a zombie) Dave: *sighs*(throws a pepper at a zombie. All: Hahahahahahaha! End epidode 2 Episode 3: StrawChocolate 12 April 2014 Coby,s house 9:10 in the morning... Coby: Wait the minute? Where,s my breakfast. And then he sees a strawberry and a nuttela. Coby: Ok, that one should be my breakfast. Coby take the strawberry and spread with nuttela and then when he eats, Coby: Aarrgghh!! Joey! Gimme back! Joey steals it, when, Repeater: *Shoots 2 pea* Joey gets 100 damaged. Joey used punchies. Joey: Oh i miss! Repeater shoots again, Joey fainted. Coby takes it and eat the strawberry. Coby: Tastes good, it,s delicious, i want again, i want again! But poor Coby he needs to wait every year for a strawberry. And thats why Coby likes strawberry chocolate. End episode 3. Episode 4: Brainling 13 April 2014 The lawn Dave: I have an idea! Let,s bowl! Dave takes a Wall-nut and throw it away, hitting a zombie. Zombie A: Hmm… this cone looks pretty. Hey! It fits me. Zombie B: Ah… never mind.*takes a bucket*. Dave throws an explode-o-nut. Kabrakablark! It hits both zombie and died. Dave: Haha. Suddenly, Joey comes out and he see a lot of zombies are approaching! Joey bites their feet, causing them to die. Joey: Haha! Dave,Coby: … Dave bowls a Wall-nut hitiing Joey. Joey: Hey!!!!! Coby just eating his strawberry chocolate. Joey:@&$*#*+&()/":'?! Dave: Get show on the road. Dave then bowls an explode-o-nut. End episode 4 Episode 5: The shadow showdown 13 April 2014 Zomboss,s lab In Dr. Zombos lab… Zomboss: Hey, narrator! My name is Zomboss not Zombos. Narrator: … Zomboss: What i gonna do. Zomboss: Aha! I shall use my teleporter to invite some friends in my fb. Zomboss then use his teleporter, when… Popple: Aarrgghh!!!!!!!! Dbuk! Popple hit the floor. Popple: Aarrgghh!! Antasma, Bowser, Mario, Luigi, Starlow fall. All: Aaarrrggghhh!!!!! Antasma: Wait a minute, why Mario, Luigi, Starlow are here? Zomboss: No idea. Mario: Run for your lives! While Dave, Coby, Oggy, Joey, Dee Dee, Marky just no idea what to do, even they see Zomboss,s lab exploded. All: … Zomboss: Aha! All of you! We will create a side called DARK SIDE! The cockroaches hear what he say, and then they joined the Dark Side. Antasma: Hey, what,s the point we create this side? Zomboss: Wait until next episode. End episode 5 Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Movies: Trivia *This is the first story the creator made. *This is also the first story the creator make many main antagonist. *The episode 3 is why Coby,s favourite food is strawberry chocolate. *Zomboss is the character with most destroying the fourth wall.